Till Death Do Us Apart
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Their love is like Deja Vu... they feel it was meant to be... but they aren't sure from where it was from... Was their meeting simply and accident? Or was it fate? Rimahiko Oneshot! Rated T for safety! Sad... Don't read it you'll leave rude comments!


**Bree: Okay, okay... I know that I should be updating the new chapter to Body Swap... but meh. I've been working on this for like ever... and I just had to get it done!**

**Rima: And this is a Rimahiko oneshot?**

**Bree: OF COURSE! Rimahiko PWNz!.... Althought Nagi is soo mine! x) *huggles Nagi***

**Nagi: *sweat drop***

**Bree: OH! See, this might suck considering this is my first oneshot... although Anna (Tazzykid, to whom I'd very much like to thank, for helping me with this... and as I promised, I changed it a bit for you!)... ALSO: _something sad happens in this... just a warning! Please continue reading, and no rude comments. _**

**Nagi: Bree does not own Shugo Chara! or any of its characters.**

**Rima: OR the TV show this is based on...**

**Bree: SUSH! *sweatdrop* yeah... just the idea was based... Not too much of the plot... mk? If I based it completely off of the TV show, then this would have rated M stuff.. O.e... and Rima and Nagi would still-**

**Nagi:*covers Bree's mouth* sush! Spoiler! **

**Bree: FINE! Oh, and plus... I'm not going to put the reminder to R&R, at the end, because it would kill the mood... soooo**

**Rima&Nagi: PLEASE R&R!**

**(A/N: OTHER Warnings: OOC-ness and fluff!!)**

"I'll have a decaf latte," Nagihiko ordered.

He didn't see Rima standing right behind him ready to order, causing him to crash into her, accidentally spilling his latte on her brand new white sweater.

"Have we met before?" Rima asked suddenly, when she looked into his golden eyes.

"I don't think so. I would have remembered seeing such a gorgeous face before." Nagihiko said smiling.

"U-Umm... I'm so sorry!" apologized Rima, blushing, and dabbing at her sweater with the napkins that Nagihiko had handed her quickly.

"No, no, it should be me that should be apolozing. I was the one who crashed into you... I didn't see you because..." he trailed off, amused with the glare on the petite blonde's face.

"I'm aware that I'm short, no need to rub it in! I'm quite sensitive about my height." Rima retorted stiffly.

Nagihiko chuckled.

"Well, I'm sorry; For both the rude comment and for spilling my coffee over you." he said. "Let me make it up to you."

"Hey lovebirds!" shouted a man waiting to buy his coffee, in the line behind them. "Could you schedule your date elsewhere? We need our caffine ya'know!

"Sorry!" Rima and Nagihiko said in unison.

Rima blushing furiously went to go sit at a table, with Nagihiko following after her.

"Stop following me!" scowled Rima.

"That's one more think I have to make up for." chuckled Nagihiko.

"And how exactly are you going to accomplish that?" Rima questioned.

"I'll do what that man suggested... I'll take you out on a date." he said winking, and handing her a peice of paper, with a note inside it along with his cell phone number. He turned and left the cafe.

_-My name is Nagihiko. If you are interested in my offer, please call me._

The only thing that Rima wonder was when Nagihiko had written that down.

*****

"He was cute, I guess." Rima confided in her best friend, Amu.

The pinkette laughed.

"Ohh! Rima's gotta cruuush!!" Amu sang.

"S-shut up, Amu!" Rima said blushing.

"What? Do I now have no right to be happy when my best friend is _finally_ interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with someone?!" she exclaimed.

Rima just kept quiet and glared at her best friend.

"Tell me what he looked like!" Amu begged.

"For the thousandth time... He had long purple hair, and golden eyes. He's lean and tall.... and good looking." Rima whispered the last part, causing Amu to squeal happily.

"And... he looked familiar..." Rima added to her description.

"Ohh... Maybe it's a reincarnated love?" Amu said, laughing at Rima's facial expression when she said that.

"Let me see his number! I'll approve of him! I shall see if he is worthy of you or not!" Amu declared.

Rima closed her eyes and sighed... "It's in my pocketbook." she said.

Amu jumped up from Rima's bed, and went to grab her pocket book. She dug around until she found the slip of paper.

She got her own cell phone and dialed Nagihiko's phone number.

"Hello? " a voice answered.

"Amu speaking... Is this Nagihiko?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask whose you are? I don't think I know a person named Amu."

"Amu, I'm the best friend of the short blonde girl you spilled coffee on."

Naghiko chuckled.

"SO anyway, I am calling to make sure that you aren't some werid creepy stalker dude or something..." Amu continued. "So how are you?"

"Fine thank you." Naghiko answered, laughing.

"Oh! Also, I am going to schedule your date because she needs to forgive you for doing whatever.... So hows Friday... at let's say nine-ish?" She said.

"What are you doing?!" Rima hissed at her best friend.

"That's fine with me, Amu." Said Naghiko, at the same time. "Please tell, Rima that I will pick her up at 8:30 that day."

"Okay, can do... Just remember to plan the date!!" Amu said hanging up.

****************

"Okay, Rima, you can open your eyes now." Nagihiko said to Rima.

Rima opened her eyes and was astounded by the scene she saw.

It was a picnic in a large, secret garden, lit by candles, moonlight, and stars.

It was right beside a pond that glimmered and shined in the moonlight.

"Wow..." Rima whispered.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Nagihiko asked.

"I never said you were, but yes, you are." replied Rima.

Nagihiko chuckled, and took Rima's hand.

Rima bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile of happiness.

Naghiko led the way to where the picnic blanket lay.

Rima stopped all of a sudden, and when Naghiko turned around, he found her massaging her temple.

"Rima? Is everything alright?"

Rima nodded and whispered something.

"Excuse me?" Nagihko asked.

"I-I just had this really weird vision flash thing. About us. We were walking through a forest, and we were dressed in like, old-timey clothes. I was laughing, as you led me, holding my clothes.... It was ... like so much like this one... except it wasn't." Rima repeated, and explained what had happened as best as she could.

"Well, maybe one of your ex-boyfriends did something like this, but you just now remembered this."Nagihiko offered stiffly.

"No..." Rima said. "All of my exes are too gay to have thought up of something this romantic." Rima blushed, and looked down.

"Look up..." Nagihiko breathed.

Rima obeyed his orders and looked up.

She saw Nagihiko's golden eyes staring down into hers.

He put a hand on the side of her face and leaned down.

Their faces got closer, until their lips were only millimeters apart.

"NAGIHKO!" A female voice screeched, making Rima and Naghiko break apart.

"WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS... _TRAMP_?!" a woman screamed, her face red with anger.

"Sayaa... We broke up a year ago. Just leave me alone already!" Nagihiko said, patiently, with his arm around Rima.

"But I still LOVE you!!" Sayaa screamed with her eyes glazing with tears.

"We were supposed to get married! And have a family! And be together forever!" Sayaa continued.

"Perhaps you thought so. But I think differently. I don't love you." Naghiko said, breaking the news to her.

Sayaa's tears spilled out of her eyes, and streamed down her face. She glared at Rima.

"YOU! YOU did this to me! You're the one who stole Nagi away from me!"

"W-" Rima began, but was interrupted by Sayaa slapping her across the face.

Rima held a hand to where she had been slapped, not even five minutes ago, and let out a small whimper of pain.

"Rima? Are you okay?!" Nagihiko asked urgently.

Rima didn't answer, because she was in shock.

"Sayaa! I am tired of you and your jealousy! J-Just get away from here! Go away!" Naghiko dismissed Sayya.

"F-Fine! You and that s-sorry excuse of a w-woman can j-just d-die and go to heck!" Sayaa sobbed, stomping away.

"Rima? Are you okay?" Nagihiko repeated his question.

Rima nodded, and hid her face with her hair.

Nagihiko brushed her hair out of her face and saw that she was crying.

He wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks.

And hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't expect for her to follow me here." He whispered into her hair.

After a few minutes, Rima lifted her head from Naghiko's chest.

"Well, let's at least make the best of this, shall we?" Rima said. Then she smiled. "I still have to forgive you you know!"

"I thought you had forgiven me already." Naghiko said, smiling.

"For one thing! I still have to forgive you two more things." She said, smiling, and taking his hand, leading him to where the picnic blanket lay.

****

**Five months later**

Rima squealed and hugged Amu when she heard the good news.

"Really?! I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!" Rima said.

"Same here!" Amu said. "Ikuto finally proposed!" Amu did a little happy dance.

She stopped suddenly.

"OMIGOSH!!!" She said. "Maybe Nagi will propose!"

"Amu... Shuttup!" Rima said, blushing like crazy. "You'll jinx it!"

Amu laughed.

"You'll be my maid of honor? Right?" Amu begged suddenly.

"Try: DUH! Of course I will!" Rima responded.

"Utau is gonna help too! She's gonna help plan the wedding and everything! Considering how much experience she has with weddings." Amu said, referring to the fact that Utau and Kuukai had gotten married, last year.

Rima laughed. "So how's she doing?"

Amu laughed. "She found out she's having a twin boy and girl. Kuukai's so happy, he's already started baby shopping and everything! Utau is the one who wants to stay home, and eat tons of chocolate ice cream, in front of the TV. He wants her to pick her butt off of the couch and go shopping for cribs and everything!"

"Good Ol' Kuukai." Rima sighed, laughing half-heartily.

"Rima? What's wrong?" Amu asked.

"Ugh. It's that beotch Sayaa." Rima responded wairily.

"What did she do this time?"

"Ok; So she keyed my car, and spray painted in noen pink, '_You b----, you better stop effing my dang boyfriend or else I will eff you up, and kick you little mofo arse.' _"

"Gawd. She's so classy." Amu chuckled. "Have you thought of suing?"

"A gazzillion times. I just don't have proof."

"Well, then how do you know that it's Sayaa, and not another of your boyfriend's fangirls?"

"Because! His fangirls don't stalk him, have never done anything to me, and don't think I'm screwing her/their boyfriend! It's so obvious!" Rima said.

And right after she had said that, Rima's phone rang.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And they're like it's better than yours! Dang right! It's better than yours! _(The rock version)

It was Nagi's ringtone.

Amu laughed, and shook her head. She still thought it was hallarious that some thing like that would be his ringtone.

"Hello?" Rima answered, and as Amu put it, switched off into lovey-dovey mode.

"Rima?" Naghiko said. "Can you meet me in the cafe in about an hour? I need to talk to you." He sounded a bit distant.

"Sure." Rima answered. "I love you."

"Yeah. Me too." Nagihko said, hanging up.

Rima looked up at Amu worridly.

"Do you think he wants to break up?" She whispered.

"NO! Why would you think that?!" Amu yelled.

"He didn't say I love you like he normally does... and he's been... distant lately. Maybe he doesn't love me anymore." Rima said... tears filling up in her eyes.

"Well, if he did break up with you, then that's because he's too freaking blind to see what a wonderful, caring, smart, beautiful person you are!" Amu exclaimed.

"Yeah... I bet your only saying that because your my best friend!" Rima pouted.

"As that freaking Sayaa! She'd call me a skank, slut, ugly, dumb, self-fish, boyfriend stealing..."

"Um, yeah. But that's because she hates you!" Amu said, trying to put some sense into her. "Now! You! Go to your closet! And pick out some clothes. You will then change, and borrow my car, and meet up with Nagi!"

"Yeah... but how will you get home?" Rima questioned Amu's plan.

"Duh? I'll call Ikuto! Then he'll come get me!"

"Well... can you help me find an oufit?" Rima begged her best friend.

******

**At the cafe**

Rima had decided on a white denim skirt, with an aqua blue blouse, with matching colored flats, and a purse.

She entered the cafe, and saw Naghiko sitting at a table.

He smiled when he saw Rima and stood up to hug her.

"You look beautiful... like always." he told her, making her blush.

She smiled and sat down, accepting the decaf latte that he handed her.

After about fifteen minutes into the conversation, Rima told Nagihiko the news.

"Ikuto proposed to Amu!" Rima squealed.

"Yeah, Ikuto told me." Nagihiko chuckled. "He was so worried that she would say no."

"Pfft. As if! Amu is head over heels crazy in love with him!" Rima laughed.

Nagihiko smiled and all of a sudden sneezed.

"Bless y-" Rima was suddenly cut of by a little boy who tapped her shoulder and offered her a black velvet box with the words 'open me' printed on it.

"Um, thank you. But this isn't mine..." Rima said.

"Y-you um... d-dropped this before y-you came in." said the little boy, who then walked away.

Rima blinked, and opened the box, wanting to see what was in there.

Inside the black box, was a beautiful diamond ring.

Rima gasped and looked at Nagihiko, wanting to ask what she should do with such an expensive thing.

And she found him standing up.

"Listen up everyone!" Nagihiko said, in a loud voice, drawing attention to everyone in the cafe.

"This woman here, this beautiful, one of a kind, smart, caring person is a person that I have fallen in love with. I loved her from the first time that I saw her, here in this very cafe, where I accidentally spilled my coffee all over her. I have decided that she is the one I wish to spend the rest of my life with. She's made me the happiest man alive, so..." Nagihiko bent down on one knee, and took Rima's hand.

"Rima Mashiro... Will you marry me?"

Rima nodded, crying in happiness.

The audience clapped. Naghiko helped Rima up from her seat, and put his hand to her... and kissed her tenderly... whispering the words "I Love You" on her lips.

******

After everything had calmed down, and everyone had finished congratulating the happy couple, Rima called Amu to tell her the great news.

"Hullo?" Amu answered.

"Amu... Guess what Nagihiko did..." Rima sniffled, still trying to stop crying from happiness.

"OMIGOD!" Did he break up with you?! IKUTO! Get this car over to that cafe! I'mma kick that boy's butt! No! Even better! Get me the razor blades and lemon juice!" she ordered.

"Um... Amu? Three things; One: Nagihiko did not break up with me!; Two: I'm engaged, and I order you to be my maid of honor!; And three: You're on speaker phone... So Nagi can hear everything you're plotting!"

"Hey, Amu!" Nagihiko greeted, amused.

"EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! You're engaged!! To who???" Amu asked. "To Nagi? Hey, Nagi! Haha, sorry about that! But at least now you know what fate shall await you if you dare break my dear RiRi-Tan's heart!"

Nagihiko laughed.

"Well, put away those razor blades, and lemon juice, because I don't plan on breaking Rima's heart soon." He said, winking at Rima.

******

**Three months later, at the WEDDING!**

Amu and Rima had a double wedding.

Amu had on a cream colored wedding dress, with a frilly ball room gown skirt, with a sweetheart neckline.

Rima also had a cream colored dress, tinted with lavendar. It had an imperial skirt, with an of the shoulder neckline.

They had planned everything down to the exact detail.

They planned to have a ceremony together... and did.

Afterwards, they went to the park to have pictures taken, because it was truly a gorgeous place at that time of year.

Amu and Ikuto had already left, and gone ahead to the reception, leaving Rima and Nagi alone together.

He hugged her, and kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"You look beautiful..." he whispered into her ear.

"Well, you look pretty handsome yourself." She told him.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"yes... I'm very happy." she answered his question.

"I love you, Nagihiko." Rima whispered.

"And, I love you, Rima Fujisaki." he whispered back.

There was a loud bang, and suddenly Rima felt a sharp, pain in her back.

She felll against Nagihiko, half concious.

He set her on the grass, frightened by the blood soaking out of her and into her wedding dress.

And just as her was about to get his cell phone and call for help, there was another loud bang, nad he also felt a sharp pain in his back.

As he lay down on the grass, beside his beloved, he saw Sayaa.

She wore a wedding dress, and had mascara streaking down her face. She sobbed. She also held a gun.

"I-if I can't h-have you... then n-no one can! N-not that th-thing... not anyo-one! And no one ever wi-wil!" She screamed the last part.

"R-Rima... I love you." Nagihiko whispered.

"I love you too... Nagihiko." she whispered, tears running down her face.

Holding each others hand, they each drew their last breath.

******

**20 years later**

A pitete blonde girl ran across the campus, trying to get to her next class before the bell rang.

She crashed into a familiar looking, tall, purple headed boy, spilling her papers and books everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl and the boy told each other, trying to gather all of her papers at the same time.

When they both looked up, they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Have we met before?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"I don't think so... I would have remembered seeing such a gorgeous face before, Nagihko told her, smiling.

**~*THE END~***


End file.
